


Imperius

by WizardHallow



Series: Unforgivables? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardHallow/pseuds/WizardHallow
Summary: I hope you enjoyed! Can you guess what she is? And no she isn't Tonks!This is just an idea of mine that I thought I'd put on paper (figuratively lol)I'm hoping to write one for the other two unforgivable in the near to distant future if I can find the time.Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know! Prompts are also welcome if you like my writing and want more!





	Imperius

 

A burst of magic expanded outward towards the unknowing class, pushing them back, some even onto their backsides. Their surly pprofessor, retired auror, fell to one knee.

At the epicenter of the blast was girl, a girl who's hair appeared to be on fire.

 

They had been studying the unforgivables. The Imperius to be exact. And this girl, she was a curiosity to her fellow sixth years. 

Their teacher, Mad-Eye Moody, was using the imperius curse on his students. 

The young girl was next and was not at all happy about it.

 

"You next, girl!" Moody barked.

She approached him slowly, as if hesitant. Though to those who knew her, with restraint.

"Imperio" was the soft utterance from their professor's lips. The reaction, though, was not what anyone had expected. Instead of dancing, singing, or doing something equally obsurd, she just stood there completely relaxed staring at her professor as if he hadn't said a word at all.

"That all? I thought it would be harder." Was the response given from the attempt at control on the young girls body.

"Imperio." Was stated again with more force.

But again, she just stood there, feigning boredom.

Once again the spell was cast, "IMPERIO" he seemed to think shouting would work. But this time something did happen. And it was something nobody expected.

The girl fell to her knees clutching her head. In a loud strangled voice she stated, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU ARROGANT ASS!" 

As she said those few, though inappropriate to a teacher, words, a blast of pure magic emmanated from her small frame, her hair flaring to a bright orange as if it were on fire, pushing her fellow students back a few steps, some falling from shock that SHE did that, and her professor falling to a knee in surprise and sliding back a few feet.

Before anyone could say a word, their world, each and every one, turned black.

 

When the class and professor finally came to, it was to a very concerned Poppy Pomfrey fluttering about between them, and no recollection of anything that transpired in the previous moments.

The only one with any memory of those moments, was the girl who started it all, and who was consequently also the only one missing out of the entire group.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Can you guess what she is? And no she isn't Tonks! 
> 
> This is just an idea of mine that I thought I'd put on paper (figuratively lol)
> 
> I'm hoping to write one for the other two unforgivable in the near to distant future if I can find the time.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know! Prompts are also welcome if you like my writing and want more!


End file.
